


A Year Before

by silversatyr



Category: Naruto
Genre: -Ish, AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Team 10, Team 8, Team 9 - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team as Family, all will come in time, be prepared for OCs, but also the best teacher, it will be cannon compliant, kakashi is a bad teacher, romance will come in time, seriously AU, team 12 are OP little shits, there will be tears, what a sadist, who gave anko a team?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversatyr/pseuds/silversatyr
Summary: Hatake Kakashi: reknowned Jonin, ex-ANBU, Sharingan user and master of a thousand jutsu.Terrible teacher.It should be no surprise that sometimes a small change can take the future and shake it to its core. Sometimes one choice, one action, can make all the difference.ORKakashi doesn't fail a team. The world changes.





	A Year Before

Kakashi stared at the children sitting on the ground before him, one of them tied to a post whilst the other two looked down at their hands guiltily. The girl, her ridiculously long brightly-coloured hair tangling in the crisp autumn breeze, fidgeted with the chopsticks in her hands. She glanced up at him for a second, biting her lip when her eyes caught his. Cringing at whatever expression she seemed to see on his face she turned back to her lap.

The dark-haired boy on the left sighed impatiently. His dark eyes narrowed in a calculating gaze as he tried to sneakily examine his would-be sensei, but the paleness of his skin and slight clenching of his fists around the chopsticks in his hands showed that he was not at all as calm as he tried to appear. Catching Kakashi's eye, he paled a bit more and quickly averted his gaze away.

The third boy, blond and rowdy in comparison to the other two genin struggled against his bonds, squeaking about how unfair the test was, how the other two were just being nice, how much their new teacher sucked. He gave a rebellious glare when he caught Kakashi looking at him, seemingly unbothered by the idea that he'd just failed the true genin test, though Kakashi knew that of the three he was perhaps the most affected.

He closed his eyes, driving away images of a darker haired boy who squeaked and complained as he contemplated the three before him. Yes, they'd failed his original test abysmally, all three sabotaging each others' chances and ignoring the idea of teaming up against him in lieu of trying to take the glory (and bells) for themselves. 

And yet.

And yet, they'd shown a tiny shred of promise. They'd put aside the rules in favour of helping one of their teammates and thus, technically, they hadn't failed completely. With a slow, drawn-out sigh, he opened his eye and watched them for a moment more before looming forward over them.

"YOU BROKE THE RULES!" he growled, leaking just the tiniest bit of killing intent. They cringed away from him, even the blonde. Perfect.

Leaning back, he stuck out his left hand and gave a thumbs up, his visible eye closing in a smile.

"You pass."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this chapter is short. The next should be longer and serve as a better introduction to some of the players in this fic.


End file.
